100 Years of Sorrow
by Strawberry Scented Paperclip
Summary: An alternate ending on the classic Disney version of Sleeping Beauty, in which Prince Phillip endured the entire duration of Maleficent's imprisonment. Now anxiety is settling in as all that remains is Aurora's reaction to the loss of Phillips' youth.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, nor will I ever, own Sleeping Beauty.  
_

_Inspired by a prompt given to me by Nova Chaser.  
_

* * *

"Come now, Prince Phillip. You are the destined hero of this charming fairy tale, are you not?" Maleficent crooned. Her sharp yellow eyes took in the scene before her. Prince Phillip was but a shell of his former self. His courage and bravery weathered by misfortune and malnourishment. The one-hundred years she kept him prisoner in her domain had not been kind to him, though still he tried to assemble some sense of dignity to his form.

Phillip stirred from his position in the stone cell. It took a bit longer than it would have had he still been in the prime of his youth, but he managed to gather his bearings nonetheless. He couldn't help but scowl at the mistress of evil as he caught her gaze.

Despite Maleficent's claim that one-hundred years to a steadfast heart would be but a day, it could not have been further from the truth. While everyone in King Stefan's castle slept, Phillip was left to suffer in silence. Yes, Maleficent had kept her word alright, but he remained alive only just. With nothing to occupy his thoughts with but disturbing conversations with those malicious fiends who'd trapped him, Phillip often found himself dreaming of the maiden in the woods. His beloved Briar Rose. She is what kept him sane throughout the ordeal. The three good fairies had tried to come to Phillips aid near the beginning of his imprisonment, but it was of no use. They had already exhausted the bulk of their magical strength to cast the whole kingdom into slumber. A spell of that magnitude would require a constant stream of energy, and to have helped the prince escape they would have needed to be at full strength.

"Go then noble prince," Maleficent continued. "The gates of the dungeon have parted. Find your valiant steed and head to King Stefan's castle. Princess Aurora lies in ageless sleep, but will awaken with love's first kiss." The sorceress spoke with feigned sweetness, clearly mocking the previous counter spell the good fairies tried placing against hers. Maleficent couldn't contain a cackle at that, and smiled tauntingly at Phillip. Without another word, she swept her staff across the room and the shackles around Phillip's wrists and ankles disappeared. The dark fairy gave Phillip a condescending look. Her eyes gleamed with promises of despair, but her smile let on that she was generally amused by the prince's predicament. She tapped her long staff on the ground, and vanished in a burst of green fire.

Phillip momentarily hesitated, wondering if he had truly been left to his own devices. After it became evident Maleficent had no intention of returning, he slowly began making his way out of the dungeons. His whole body ached from the lack of use, and the stairs were narrow and build along winding corridors, but still he persevered. Briar Rose…No. Aurora was waiting for his return. He'd endured so much to fall now that he was free to go.

It was a strange occurrence, but the first emotions that surged through the then youthful prince when Maleficent showed him the tower Princess Aurora slept in all those years ago had been joy and relief. Not at the news that his love was his betrothed, but at the fact that she was unharmed. He'd been anxious since he was ambushed in Aurora's cottage, but seeing her lying in the extravagant tower in a seemingly peaceful sleep had been what filled him with hope. Now he let his hope and determination guide his steps. He'd be with Aurora soon.

Upon reaching the gates, Phillip found Samson already saddled up and waiting for him. As quick as he could, Phillip hobbled over to his horse. It hurt to see his faithful steed, Samson, the way he was; tired and wasting away, wearied down by age just as he was sure to be himself. Mounting Samson proved to be challenging, however. There was a hollow barrel nearby which Phillip dragged to Samson's side and used to give himself the boost he needed to reach his horse's saddle.

Once he secured himself, they steadily set off straight to King Stefan's castle. Unfortunately, Samson's age, greatly extended by the sorceress's magic, and lack of exercise limited the amount of time they spent riding. Phillip found that he couldn't complain, given his frail condition and that his once hardened backside and thighs were left sore and tender after an extended ride. Nevertheless, they traveled as quickly as they could so as to spend as little time camping in the woods. It would do no good to be released after so long only to be attacked by wild animals or thieves; especially since they had very little to protect themselves with.

Phillip grew anxious as he drew nearer and nearer. He had not been in Aurora's physical presence since that day they met and fell in love in the woods. What would she think of him now? He kept himself sane throughout the years by dreaming of his beloved Briar Rose, but had she done the same?

Prince Phillip was beyond relieved at finding out the selfsame peasant maid he'd met in the woods was none other than King Stefan's beloved daughter Princess Aurora, his betrothed. Phillip knew they had been graciously blessed by fate when he'd found out, but the gift had been spoiled by the scorned dark fairy. Now all Phillip could dare hope for is Aurora's understanding, and the promise of everlasting love they shared that fateful day in the woods.

When Prince Phillip arrived, he headed straight up the topmost tower where Maleficent had once shown him was where Aurora lay. He wasn't quite as agile now in his advanced age, but he managed to climb the tower at a fairly decent pace. Phillip wasted no time dilly dallying in the hallways. As soon as he reached the final room at the top, he burst in. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to find, given that one-hundred years had passed since Maleficent had shown him the tower, but his thoughts were soon preoccupied by the fair maiden laying atop the single bed.

Even after all these years Aurora was still the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever beheld. She looked even more radiant than when he'd last seen her. Her sunshine gold hair was fanned out beneath her, and her arms came together at her stomach. There was a bit of dust on Aurora's lovely blue gown, but the thin crown atop her head looked as though it had been recently polished, which led Phillip to believe that the fairies were trying to keep everyone as presentable as they had been when they'd first been put to sleep.

Phillip walked the short distance to Aurora's side, and took a moment to marvel at her beauty. He gently placed a hand on the side of her face and caressed her soft cheek. He immediately felt the strange sense of being out of place when he touched her. His skin was withered, wrinkled, and spotted with age, while Aurora's remained as perfect and unblemished as ever. Phillip couldn't help but compare them, and it tore away at him.

Now that he was so close, he wasn't sure if waking her up would be the best option. Would she even recognize him? He sighed and gathered up what was left of his resolve. He had to hold on to hope.

Phillip leaned in and kissed Aurora softly, before pulling back abruptly when he felt her stirring beneath him. She smiled instinctively and opened her eyes though it only took a moment for realization to dawn across her beautiful face. Her eyes widened, and she gave a small gasp. Phillip didn't want to face the inevitable rejection. He slid his hand away and moved to stand, but Aurora reached a delicate hand out and took hold of his arm.

"Phillip?" Aurora whispered imploringly. Phillip turned his gaze towards her once more, and felt her eyes desperately searching his for a sign confirmation. "Why, it is you isn't it?"

Phillip nodded solemnly.

"You weren't planning on leaving me were you?" Aurora asked softly. Then as if sensing his distress continued, "Phillip, you are a prince are you not?" she asked rhetorically, though Phillip found himself nodding nonetheless. He didn't doubt she'd learned the truth from her magic induced dreams.

"Phillip," she continued again. "You are a prince and yet you were willing to marry me when I was but a simple peasant girl. You don't really think my love is as shallow as to rely on your youthful looks alone do you?" Aurora gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and laced her fingers with his.

For the first time since his imprisonment, Phillip felt the familiar traces of happiness and knew his life was finally starting to look up. If he knew the good fairies he knew they would try to restore his youth, but even if they couldn't manage it, Phillip was happy simply knowing Princess Aurora would allow him to spend the remainder of his life by her side.


End file.
